The Hellcats
The Hellcats were a professional wrestling tag team comprised of two female wrestlers: Zharya Burke and Shauvon. They were a typical heel women's alliance with the main goal to take over not only the tag team division, but the entire federation in which they are signed to. The duo debuted as a tag team in World Elite Wrestling and quickly rose to the top of the tag team division, winning an Open Invitational against The Bella Twins to become the companies inaugural WEW Tag Team Champions. During that time, they became the first champions in the company to have a reign exceed 200 days. In 2019, the duo was honored with a WEW Legacy Award and featured on several newly-released WEW Top 10 Greatest lists for their joint achievements in professional wrestling excellence and the long-lasting legacy of their tandem; for the former they became the first tag team to receive this honor. History 'World Elite Wrestling (2011-2013)' The tag team announced themselves via the WEW.com website, claiming to be the biggest threat to not only the women's division, but to the tag team division. A few weeks later they made their debut match against The Bella Twins, the other tag team competing in the Open Invitational at Free Fall to Fury for the Tag Team Championships; Shauvon pinned Nikki Bella to pick up the win. The following weekend at the pay-per-view event, Zharya pinned Nikki for The Hellcats to become the inaugural Tag Team Champions. Now champions, The Hellcats returned to the following pay-per-view, Cyberslam, and defeated The Bella Twins once again. Two weeks later the women appeared on Animosity and successfully defended their championships against Charlie D Luzon and The Fizz, when Zharya pinned Fizz. The following week Zharya debuted in her first singles match and defeated The Rock after interference by Shauvon. The women proceeded to initiate a post-match attack on Rock, but Evan Bourne came out to his save and was announced as Rock's partner. The following week Shauvon defeated Evan Bourne in a one-on-one contest. At the pay-per-view, Zharya debuted her new Code Red maneuver on The Rock to secure yet another victory for The Hellcats, continuing their undefeated streak. Almost a month later, the Hellcats returned to Animosity to defeat Angela Fortin and Serai Leone, two members of the New Breed. The following week, the Hellcats were booked to face Lucky Lawliet and Blackout, two members of both the New Breed and the Takeover. The Hellcats were successful when Zharya pinned Blackout after hitting her Code Red maneuver. Alliance with Priscilla Oliveira & "Barbie Movement" Following the announcement of the release of Priscilla Oliveira from her role as the WEW Animosity General Manager, 1/2 of the Hellcats tag team, Shauvon, announced that Priscilla signed the same night under a management contract with the Hellcats. On the November 7th edition of Animosity, after Hannah Walters' loss to Karolina Graf, the Hellcats attacked Walters post-match; in a backstage segment later on in the night the two announced that until the new General Manager, Taylor Casitllo, quit and gave Priscilla back her job, that they would attack one "barbie" each week. This feud boiled over to Twitter where the Hellcats took to making trending topics such as "#BarbieDollProblems" and "#BarbiesSuckMoreThan" which multiple WEW Superstars and other fans participated in, mostly aiming their jokes at Hannah, her sister Zoey, and fellow Animosity Starlet Acacia Monroe. This led to Zharya's account being suspended by Twitter after complaints about her rude behavior to which Zharya immediately blamed the "barbies" for. The following week on Animosity the three women continued their tirade and attacked Kinley Beau while she was having an interview about an 8-person tag team match she'd had earlier on in the night. The following week on Animosity, Zharya and Shauvon defeated Zoey Walters and Acacia Monroe and attacked the two women, including Hannah Walters, post-match. At the Battlefield pay-per-view, The Hellcats hosted the first annual Hellcat Awards, which they'd hyped up before on their Twitter pages. They presented awards that were meant to degrade to their foes, such as Hannah and Zoey Walters, Justin Blade, Serai Leone, and Donna Perion. As the awards ended, the Hellcats and Priscilla were attacked by all of the women they'd been talking about. The following week after on Animosity, The Hellcats announced that they were going to defend their Tag Team titles up until Winter Warzone to "show the Barbies how to get things done." Their first defense was in a Christmas Star Ladder Match where they defeated Justin Blade and Erica Lynne, after Shauvon pulled down the Christmas Star. That same week the girls defended their titles successfully against Serai Leone and Donna Perion on Adrenaline. Not but three days later the champions were back on Animosity for he "enemies become partners" themed Animosity; Zharya was teamed with Zoey Walters while Shauvon was with Isabella Luna in a match where whomever got the pin in the match won both Tag Team Titles. Shauvon pinned Zharya to retain the titles for the Hellcats after Zoey executed her finishing maneuver on Zharya. The following week Shauvon teamed with Vantage to defeat Jaxson Baxter and Isabella Luna meanwhile Zharya defeated Zoey Walters earlier on in the night in a one-on-one match. At the Winter Warzone pay-per-view, Zoey turned on Isabella to cost her team the match and thus Taylor was fired via the stipulation due to The Hellcats winning. Post-match, Ligeia Carisous made her return, seemingly being the "surprise" that The Hellcats spoke of, but Ligeia turned on the two as well. Priscilla announced that as a reward for The Hellcats helping her get her job back that they would get a paid vacation for as long as they wanted. At the conclusion of the year, The Hellcats were named the Tag Team of the Year at the WEW Awards. Vacating Championships & Feud with Eliza Gray The Hellcats returned after an almost full months vacation to announce that they'd thought about it and decided to vacate the Tag Team Championships due to lack of competition within the division, and they are so far the only champions to have made it past 200 days of holding their titles. A Twitter war sparked between former Starlet Champion Eliza Gray and Burke which led to a match scheduled between the two on Animosity. The match ended in a double countout and carried on backstage where Shauvon was waiting to attack Gray, and Burke later on joined in on the attack after making her way backstage. Gray requested a handicap match against The Hellcats for the next week. Disbandment After The Hellcats short feud with Eliza Gray, The Hellcats disappeared off of television for months while WEW embarked on its first World Tour. Burke teased her release due to not competing, while Shauvon barely tweeted. Finally, on the May 14, 2012 edition of Animosity, the duo returned to the show at the very beginning to attack a new debuting tag team, Dangerously Glamorous. The following week the two teams fought to a no contest after The Hellcats attacked them from behind. At WEW Legacy: London, The Hellcats were booked in a triple threat contract-on-a-pole match which they lost to Cataclysm. Two weeks later, the team disbanded after Zharya announced her departure from WEW. Return to WEW & 2nd Disbandment On the October 14th "Nathan Parker Appreciation Night" edition of Adrenaline, at the finale of the show, Zharya was introduced by the newest General Manager, Haylee Beaulieu, as one of the returning signees to the company. Later on in the night, it was announced that she'd been signed to the Adrenaline brand. A few hours later her tag team partner, Shauvon, also signed to the Adrenaline brand to once again become an active wrestler and the duo made it clear that the Hellcats would be making a return. The two officially returned in a backstage segment together at the Third Degree Burns pay-per-view. The Hellcats made their return to the ring on the October 9th edition of Adrenaline against Caroline and Mercedes Vargas; Zharya pinned Caroline to give the two a victorious return match. The following week, the Hellcats were once again victorious, this time against the Werewolves of London. The Hellcats picked up another win, via count-out, in a 6-Person Tag Team match against the Armada Latina, with Brooklyn Carter as their partner. In the following weeks, The Hellcats were spotted backstage by Rima Caprice on their cell phones, plotting a big surprise for the pay-per-view. Things turned physical on an edition of Adrenaline when Zharya grabbed the interviewer around her neck and threatened her before slapping her. The plans turned out to be a ruse as neither appeared at the pay-per-view. A week later, on Adrenaline, Shauvon defeated JJ Goldberg and Burke was scheduled for a match with the Women's Champion, Rhiannon; however, as Zharya entered the arena, she was abducted by the British Alliance and the match was ruled a no contest. Later on in the week it was confirmed that The Hellcats would face the British Alliance the following week; The Hellcats went on to win the match after Shauvon pinned Tom Sykes. Once again, The Hellcats split up on mutual terms and both women ventured into behind-the-scene roles as Burke became a Chief Operations Officer within the company and Shauvon started to manage her husband, Ryan Jackson. Wrestling Information *'Members' **Zharya Burke (WEW) **Shauvon (WEW) *'Former Members' **Priscilla Oliveira (manager) *'Finishing and Signature Moves' **Run of the Mill (Bridging Northern Suplex / Heel Hook) **Bitch Brutality (Powerbomb & Hangman's Neckbreaker Combo) **''Legally Evil'' (Flapjack into Dropkick) **Hair-Pull (Shauvon); Scissor Kick (Burke) **Holds Opponents Legs (Burke); Heel Kick (Shauvon) **Opponent draped over knee / Big Boot **Illgeal rope assisted choke with a dirty kick/knee to jaw **Clothesline/Chop block combo *'Signature Objects' **Championship Belts *'Entrance Music' **"Run The World" by Beyonce (WEW) **"Bad Girls" by M.I.A (WEW) Championships and Accomplishments) *[[World Elite Wrestling|'World Elite Wrestling']] **WEW Tag Team Champions (1 time, Inaugural) **2019 WEW Legacy Award recipients **Ranked #1 on the WEW Top 10 Greatest Tag Teams & Stables Ever **Ranked #10 on the WEW Top 10 Greatest Championship Reigns Ever **Ranked #3 on the WEW Top 10 Greatest Undefeated Streaks Ever *[[WEW Awards|'WEW Awards']] The WEW Awards were awards given out annually by World Elite Wrestling to celebrate members of its roster. Part of the awards were awarded to Superstars via an exclusive voting committee while the other half are fan voted (the Viewer's Choice Awards). The Hellcats received one out of five nominations. *'The Other Side' **TOS ranked her #20 of the best 77 female singles wrestlers in the TOS Awards of 2011 - Zharya Burke **TOS ranked her #37 of the best 77 female singles wrestlers in the TOS Awards of 2011 - Shauvon **Ranked as the #5 Feud/Storyline of 2011 - The Hellcats v. "The Barbies" **Ranked as the #3 Tag Team/Stable of 2011 - The Hellcats **Ranked as the #5 Heel of 2011 - Zharya Burke **Ranked as the #4 Diva of 2011 - Shauvon See Also *Zharya's Ewikia Page *Shauvon's Ewikia Page Category:Tag Teams Category:Legacy Award recipient Category:Heel Characters Category:WEW Award Winner Category:WEW Champion